This invention relates to paperboard cartons, and more particularly to a paperboard carton having angled corners for increased stacking strength.
Paperboard cartons have been provided heretofore in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and constructions. Some of these have been provided with special corner constructions designed for specific purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,155; 3,863,830; and 3,536,248 disclose corner constructions designed to provide increased sealing against leakage of liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,174 discloses a corner construction designed to provide a snap-lock cover for nestable boxes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,361,325 and 4,417,686 disclose special corner constructions designed to provide increased strength. The angled corner tray construction provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,686 is integrated with structure which provides reinforced hand holes at the opposite ends of the tray.